Protective
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Just how protective of Harry is Cedric? Written for CoMC assignment 7 on HSoW&W! Bashing of Dumbledore don't like don't read!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it's for CoMC assignment 7 on HSoW&W! With the way that I'm feeling I wasn't even going to attempt to type up the accents this time around... I love talking in French, but really hate typing the accent up because for me it takes a lot of concentration... lol... Enjoy!

 **Task:** Thinking about how the Bowtruckle is forever a guardian to its home tree, write about someone who is fiercely protective of another person.

 **Word Count: 2,269 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Cedric Diggory was pissed and he made sure that everyone around him knew it. He glared at the three Headmasters, Ministry officials, and even Professors Snape, Sprout, Moody, and McGonagall. If they all thought that he was going to take what they were saying as the truth, then they had another thing coming. He knew without a doubt that Harry wouldn't enter the Tri-Wizard tournament. His eyes hardened as he looked at the large group and pulled Harry to where the younger boy was standing behind him. He wasn't about to let them take pot shots at the younger boy. "Are you telling me that you bloody, incompetent fools didn't bother to think up other precautions when it came to people under the age of seventeen to join? You really think that those who are set on getting their names into a competition wouldn't have thought to ask an older student to put their name in? You didn't think that after the last three years that someone wouldn't put Harry's name into the blasted Goblet of Fire? Are you all insane?!"

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "How is it that you are either Ministry Employees or Professors at any of the magic schools? Only an idiot would think that there wasn't more than one way to put a name into the Goblet. You stand here accusing Harry of cheating, but I have to wonder why you haven't used the damn brains in your head to realize that this is once again another way to put Harry in danger and to test his abilities. I do believe that the last three years have been nothing but one test after another to see how Harry performs under stress."

His eyes narrowed as he looked straight at Dumbledore. "I hold you responsible for this, old man, just like I hold you responsible for the last three years. I am telling you here and now that if Harry is hurt in any way, shape, or form I will make sure that he leaves Hogwarts to never return. He is not yours to do what you want with. He is not a weapon and I'll be damned if I let you turn him into one. Did you forget, Headmaster Dumbledore, that you, Karkaroff, Maxime, Bagman, Crouch, and the rest of the Ministry declared that anyone who participated in this farce of a tournament had to be of age? You just emancipated Harry and magic confirmed it if you are too stupid to realize that was the flash earlier. As of now you are to stay the bloody hell away from Harry, Headmaster, because if you don't I will see you brought up on charges including kidnapping, line theft, theft, and illegal tampering of the wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter. Do I make myself clear?"

Albus paled as he realized that Cedric was correct. He couldn't believe how protective the Hufflepuff boy was being of Harry. He had thought when he allowed Harry's name to be entered that the other Hogwarts champion would turn away from and against Harry and would cause problems. He swallowed hard even as he thought quickly. He had noticed out of the corner of his eye that everyone shuffled nervously because they too realized just now what kind of power Harry would wield. "Mr. Diggory, you cannot keep me from Harry, after all I am his Headmaster."

Cedric smirked. "Actually, this year you are not his Headmaster, Headmaster. The rules plainly state that there is one champion for each school and on Harry's slip of paper it has the school listed as Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, so you see you are NOT Harry's Headmaster this year. I will be sending word to the Headmaster, so that he or she can come here to help support Harry. You have officially lost Harry for this year and you can thank the person or persons who put his name in the Goblet. Furthermore, Harry will be going to Gringotts tomorrow to learn the things that you should have told him as soon as he stepped foot in our world! You have neglected your duties in every single way, shape, and form, and believe me, Headmaster, I will make sure that you pay for everything you have done and/or orchestrated when it comes to Harry."

Albus shook his head. "I am still Harry's Headmaster."

Viktor who had been listening closely to what was going on glared at the old man. He didn't know the Hogwarts Headmaster and he had no wish to because he could sense that the man didn't have Harry Potter's best interest at heart. "No, you are not the boy's Headmaster this year. I read the rules extensively and it plainly states that there is one champion per school and on the piece of paper that has the young man's name on it is a different school. You are forcing a fourteen-year-old boy into a tournament that has been known to kill the champions and apparently, none of you see a problem with that. I will be asking my father to represent, young Mr. Potter, because he needs someone that will look out for his best interest since none of you seem willing to other than Mr. Diggory."

He glared at his own Headmaster. "I will be making sure my father knows of your actions, Headmaster. I can't believe that you are a party to this travesty and he will be telling the board. This may be a tournament but I will be helping Mr. Potter in training because he is not old enough to know enough spells that could help him in this tournament. He may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but he is a person and he deserves all the help that he can get. I want NOTHING to do with any of you unless it is tournament related because I will be making it known publicly that you all have forced a boy into a tournament that is supposed to be for those of age."

Fleur stepped forward and let the anger she was feeling show on her face. She couldn't believe that her own Headmistress was making a young boy compete in a tournament that he clearly hadn't signed up for of his own volition. She was disgusted with the lot of them. She felt protective of the young boy just like the Hogwarts Champion did and Viktor Krum did. She wasn't going to stand back and let him be railroaded. "Are you all blind? This young boy is the hero of the wizarding world yet you act like you own him when you don't! How can you lot expect him to do the tasks when he didn't even sign up on his own volition? How can you not see how short and thin he is for his age? Do you care nothing for the young man who saved each and every one of us when he defeated the monster parading around and calling himself a Lord when he is nothing more than a half-blood bastard with delusions of grandeur? I will be contacting my mother to have her come and take a look at Mr. Potter since nobody here has apparently thought to check him over to make sure that he is healthy. All of you will leave Harry Potter alone or you will cause an incident that you aren't going to like."

She flared her allure but made sure not to affect Harry, Cedric, or Viktor. "Did you all forget that my father is the France Minister of Magic? You have already started something that none of you will be able to stop." She turned her head to look at Madam Maxime. "I used to think that you were wise, but now I can see that you are anything but wise. Apparently, being with your fellow Headmasters have made you stupid but that is something that can and will be fixed. My father and mother will be here soon and if any of you dare try to stop us from taking Harry to them you will find yourselves at war with a country that Britain is allied to. I do wonder how your Minister of Magic is going to feel once he learns what you all have been up to."

Cedric chuckled darkly as he gently pushed Harry further back behind him as he pulled his wand out. He knew that Dumbledore had locked the door to the room they were in and he wasn't going to let him think that he had the upper hand at all. With a smirked on his face he wordlessly blew the door open before he looked at his Headmaster. "I suggest that you work on getting Harry his own set of rooms because he will NOT be rooming with Gryffindor this year. Professor Sprout, if you would get Harry a set of rooms ready and also make sure that there are two sets of extra rooms readied that would be good. I have no doubt that by tomorrow Harry will have the support that he needs."

He then grabbed onto Harry gently and led him out of the room and towards Gryffindor Tower so that the younger boy could get his belongings. He wasn't surprised at all when Viktor and Fleur followed him and Harry. Once at the Fat Lady's portrait he let Harry stand in front of him. "Go ahead and say that password, Harry. We are all coming in with you so, there will be no trouble."

Harry smiled slightly as he quickly said the password and led the way into Gryffindor Tower. He still couldn't believe that Cedric had stood up for him even though he should have realized that the older boy would. He reared back at the yelling that started as soon as he was spotted. When he felt Cedric and Viktor push him behind them gently he let them. He looked at Fleur with wide eyes. "Merlin!"

Fleur smiled softly at Harry even as her eyes hardened. "Just let Viktor and Cedric deal with this, Harry."

Cedric glared at the large group of Gryffindor's now standing in front of him from where he pushed Harry behind him. "How dare you? You call yourselves lions when you act like this? How is it that someone can be in the same house as you for going on four years, yet none of you know him like you should?! Harry Potter has saved most of us more than once, but this is how you all treat him? If this is how you all treat him when the rest of Hogwarts isn't looking, then there is no way in hell that I'm letting you near him ever again."

Viktor's eyes flashed. "Even Durmstrang would not dare to treat another student this way. Then with a Headmaster like the one you all have it really is no surprise that you act this way and treat others like this. If you want to find out just how dark I am or can be then come near Harry Potter and I will be more than happy to show you." He then wandlessly and silently summoned Harry's things before motioning for Fleur to lead Harry out of Gryffindor Tower while him and Cedric brought up the rear.

Once out in the hallway he looked at Harry. "Are they always like that?"

Harry shrugged. "I have learned how to block them out when they get to be a certain way."

Cedric shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and guided him over to where Professor Sprout was standing. "I will no longer stand by and let them use you as their scapegoat, Harry. I did it in your second year and even last year to a certain extent but no longer. You are my friend and I'm not going to let anyone walk all over you ever again."

Harry blushed but nodded as he let Cedric lead him to where he would now be staying for the rest of the school year. He smiled shyly at Professor Sprout as she waved him into his new quarters. He was exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally so all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He turned towards his fellow three Champions and his Professor. "If you all don't mind I would just like to go to bed now."

Professor Sprout nodded and smiled at her young student as she pointed towards the door that led to the bedroom. "Get some sleep, Mr. Potter. I do believe that all of us will be here should you need us." She waited until Harry walked into the bedroom and closed the door before she turned to look at one of her most favorite students. "Cedric, I have never been prouder of you than I was earlier tonight. You have showed just why us badgers are loyal. I have no doubt that you will continue to be protective of Mr. Potter and to that end I will do what I can to help you. Should you need anything be sure to let me know. Now, while Mr. Potter sleeps I do believe that we should sit down and plan just how we're going to help Mr. Potter and what all needs to be done."

Cedric smirked as he sat down with Viktor and Fleur on either side of him. Then the three champions and Professor Sprout just did. They would show just how far they were willing to go in order to protect Harry.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I know that I left it open ended, but eventually I may either make a sequel or do an MC story kinda like this idea yet different... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
